Unikitty and friends
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Based on the original series, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard were going to have an adventure of their lives with four new dimensional-traveling friends.


**Hi, everyone. This is my first Unikitty story, so take it easy on me because there was a little crossover here. I hope you like this first chapter. I don't want to put it on crossover because this story focused on Unikitty.**

* * *

In Unikingdom, just below the castle, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile and Dr. Fox were busy setting up a big stage for special event tonight. Then, Richard appeared from nowhere, and made a big yawn.

"Good morning, everyone," Richard greeted with his monotone voice.

"Hi, Richard!" Puppycorn responded.

"Hey, Richard," Dr. Fox waved.

"Hey, Rick," Hawkodile replied.

"Good morning, Rick!" Unikitty greeted back.

Then, Rick stared at the stage they made, "Why did you set up the stage so early?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? The Imaginary Team is coming to the kingdom for a concert!" Dr. Fox yelled excitingly.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Uh, who are this Imaginary team?"

Unikitty gasped in horror, "WHAT?! You never heard of the Imaginary Team?!"

"Ummm… No?"

"Rick, the Imaginary team is the most heroic team of all!" Hawkodile explained. "They are the toughest and powerful group of heroes of all time. They travel all over the universe to fight crime and stuff bad guys for ruining everything."

"That's not all. The Imaginary Team travel all over the universe to spread friendship, and shared their lessons to the people who doesn't know much about friendship. They even turn bad guys to good, and make the universe a better place," Puppycorn added.

"The founder and the leader of the Imaginary team was a human girl name Agatha Galido. She made the I Team possible," Unikityy continued the story. "She's not exactly human since she had wings, but those won't stop her for making new friends from different worlds."

"Huh?" Rick didn't get that part.

"Oh, Aggie made friends from many different worlds than her own. That's how she made the I team."

"But is that even possible? There are other worlds out there besides ours?"

"Oh, they're definitely do, Rick," Dr. Fox answered. "According to my calculations, with the universe this big, there are many worlds out that ever existed that we haven't known yet, like our world by the others from another world."

"And that's how the Imaginary team was made," The princess nodded. "Aggie, I like calling her that, made new friends in the universe, created a team, and traveled all over the universe to spread love and friendship…"

"Kick evil butts…!" The bodyguard exclaimed, making an air-kick.

"Discover new things," The scientist added.

"And have fun on anything!" The prince finished.

"Wow, they sound good," Rick was impressed, even with his monotone voice. "Okay, I'll help you out."

"YAAAAY!" Unikitty yelled, leaping up, stars in her eyes, hearts on her cheeks, and sparkle matter shooting out. "This is gonna be so excited! I can't wait to meet the I Team."

"Aww man, I wish I can be a part of the I Team," Puppycorn wished.

"Aww, sorry little bro, but it's said that the I Team recruitment is already full, and there's not enough element for us to represent."

"Wait, what element?" rick asked.

"The Elements of Friendship, Rick," Unikitty said. "They're the most powerful objects that the I Team had ever possessed in the universe. The elements are supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of Friendship. They're in order: Mission, Loyalty, Sharing, Magic, Generosity, Teamwork, Talent, Frenemy, Enthusiasm, Hard work, Curiosity, Kindness, Adventure, Lesson, Disguise, Laughter, Bravery, Combination, Hope, Honesty, Life, Dreams, Childhood, Solution, Confidence, Family, Try, Mystery, Love, Support, Sacrifice, Safety, Story, Memories, and, finally… Imagination, which is the element that Aggie represented. The other elements were represented by every group of the I Team. They were also divided in 3 divisions since they are a lot of members and a lot of group. They are the Main, honorary and Back-up. I'm pretty sure the Main division will come, but I'm not sure of the Honorary and Back-up. Those two divisions didn't go on a dimensional travel more often than the Main."

"Well, whoever will come, this is gonna be awesome!" Hawkodile made an air-punch.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Dr. Fox squealed.

"Then, we'll have to wait until tonight," The princess said.

* * *

Smash cut to the castle at daytime, where the people of Unikingdom are already at the bottom of the stage, cheering for the arrival of the Imaginary Team. They are all so excited! Back stage, Dr. Fox is in charge with the music, lights and effects on her console. Unikitty took a peek to check on the citizens behind the curtain. After that, she began to breath in and out rapidly in stress.

"Why aren't they here yet?!" She yelled. "Were they cancelling the show?!"

"I don't think so, Unikitty," Dr. Fox said. "The I Team never cancelled a show. They're probably late."

"What if we should distract the citizens with dance parties?" Hawkodile suggested.

"NO! If we do, they'll waste all their excitement energy, and they won't get any excitement when the I Team arrived," Unikitty kept on breathing in and out rapidly. "Let's just wait for them."

Dr Fox revealed a line chart pointing upward that said "They mad!" while heading toward an angry face. "If we keep waiting, riot levels will get off the charts!"

Then, Richard floated down above the princess, "Forget it, Princess. The I Team is not coming."

Unikitty turned into Angry Kitty with her horn and tail is on fire, "THEY ARE COMING! I JUST KNEW IT!"

Just then, the lights went off as spotlights shined and special effect smoke or fog was spreading the whole stage, The spotlights shined at the figures behind the fog, revealing shadowy figures.

The fun started when a human stepped out of the fog. She's a female human who has black hair, fair skin, dark-brown eyes, and fairy-like wings on her back. She wore white clothes and glasses. She held a microphone in front of her, which is was a magic wand staff, her family heirloom, taking form of a microphone for the concert.

**Aggie:** _Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

**Skipper:** _I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
_**Skenda:** _At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

**Aggie:** _So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

**Main I Team:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**Honorary and Back-Up I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Main I Team:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**Honorary and Back-Up I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Main I Team:** _Shining bright like a diamond_  
**I Team:** _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

**Main I Team:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**Honorary and Back-Up I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Main I Team:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**Honorary and Back-Up I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Main I Team:** _Shining bright like a diamond_  
**I Team:** _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

**Red:** _Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

**Ruby:** _At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes_

**Aggie:** _So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

**Main I Team:** _Shine bright like a diamond  
_**Honorary and Back-Up I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Main I Team:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**Honorary and Back-Up I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Main I Team:** _Shining bright like a diamond_  
**I Team:** _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

**Main I Team:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**Honorary and Back-Up I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Main I Team:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**Honorary and Back-Up I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Main I Team:** _Shining bright like a diamond_  
**I Team:** _We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

During the instrumental scene, the leader of the I Team, Aggie, shouted to the citizens of Unikingdom.

"HELLO, PEOPLE OF UNIKINGDOM! ARE YOU HAVING FUN TONIGHT?!"

The citizens cheered in respond. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile did the same.

"Great, because my team and I were so happy to meet you all. This is really a pretty world, huh?" Aggie continued. "Now, I hope you're happy for my special surprise for all of you!" She ard the cheers began to get louder and happier. "Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, braced yourselves for the members of the I Team in their musical debut. My children: Amaranth Red, Crimson Red, Clover Scarlet, and August Crimson.

Out of the fog, four children appeared with their microphones. Amaranth Red is the oldest daughter. She almost looked a lot like Aggie, only to have red feathers for her hair, and wore Amaranth red colored dress. Crimson Red is the second child and oldest son. He's a bird version of his mother. He has white feathers all over his body with long white tail feathers, dark brown eyes, yellow-orange beak and bird legs, and wore a red helmet and red roller skates on his feet. Clover Scarlet is the third. She's a red cardinal bird who looked exactly like her father, Red (from Angry Birds Movie). She also has her father's enormous eyebrows. She has dark brown eyes and fairy-like wings on her back, similar to her mother, and she wore a four-leaf clover between her head feathers. The youngest, August Crimson, looked exactly like his mother. He has fair skin, hazel eyes, and black feathers as his hair. He is part vampire, according to his mother's heritage, as he has black bat wings on his back, and has sharp fangs. He wore black clothes, cross necklace, and black shoes. This is the Galido siblings' first time to sing on stage in front of the audience.

**Galido siblings:** _Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

_So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

**Galido siblings:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Galido siblings:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Galido siblings:** _Shine bright like a diamond_

**Amaranth Red:** _Oh yeah!_

**Galido siblings**: _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Galido siblings:** _Shine bright like a diamond_  
**I Team:** _(Ooohhh)_  
**Galido siblings:** _Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

After the song, the citizens shouted, yelled and cheered happily as they and Unikitty and the gang were enjoying it.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Aggie shouted to the citizens. "Now, who wants more songs?!"

* * *

Five songs later, the show is now over and the citizens went back to their home to get some rest. The I Team packed up their musical instruments, and removed the spotlights, long speakers, and smoking machines from the stage.

Aggie transformed her wand staff microphone to its original form; the bell is like a penguin with fairy-like wings that looked like Aggie's, and has a friendship symbol on its belly. The handle has black and white stripes.

Suddenly, Unikitty and the gang approached her.

"Hi there. Let me tell you that you and your friends are amazing back there!" Unikitty said. "And I appreciate you did something nice to the citizens here."

"You are very welcome!" Aggie bowed. "This is what we do when we traveled around the universe the universe and visit one world to another."

"I'm Princess Unikitty, by the way. I'm in charge here," the princess shook her paw to Aggie's hand.

"I'm Agatha Galido. I'm the leader here," she shook her paw back.

"Yeah, I know so much about you. Oh, and this is my lil' brother, Puppycorn, and my friends, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard."

"Hello," Dr. Fox waved.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Hwakodile greeted.

"Hi," Puppycorn leaped.

"It's nice to meet you," said Rick.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Aggie replied at their greetings, then all members of the I Team of approached behind her. "And these are my friends. They are quite many, but we never forget each other's names."

"Hello," Private waved his flipper.

"Hey there," Numbuh 2 replied.

"Hiya," Phineas greeted.

"Hi," Clumsy Smurf smiled.

"We're really excited to meet all of you," Puppycorn squealed happily. "We thought we're not going to make it tonight."

"We, Imaginary Team, are good in grand entrances and surprises," Blossom explained.

"Well, we're glad that you finally came here to make the citizens happy," said the princess. "Hey, maybe you can come back tomorrow. We can take you all on are tour around the kingdom, and have fun with us."

"Yeah!" Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Rick exclaimed with sparkle matters popped out from their heads

"Oh, sorry, your majesty, but we're in the middle of behind schedule, and we don't have enough time for that… just for this time," Twilight Sparkle explained.

This made Unikitty sad as she frowned, "That's okay. Maybe next time."

The Galido kids then felt guilty and depress when they saw Unikitty and her friends sad. They glanced at each other as if they were talking that if there was something they can do.

"Umm, Mom," Amaranth Red stepped forward the get her mother's attention. "Why don't Crimson Red, Clover Scarlet, August Crimson and I should go back here, while you guys should go somewhere for the next concert?"

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Kelski asked. "I mean, we're new here though."

"Yeah, and what about your debut for the next concerts?" Rabbit reminded.

"Maybe some other time for that, Rabbit," Aggie said, then turned to her children. "Alright, kids, you can go here tomorrow for a little around the kingdom and have some fun with these guys. Besides, you're all old enough to travel and stay in another world or two."

"Actually, sweetie, August Crimson is still 4 years—" Red was about remind her, but Aggie covered his beak with her hand.

"Like I was saying, you kids are old enough to go on your own," She said.

"Hooray!" The four siblings cheered happily. "Thanks, Mom!"

Then, Clover Scarlet turned to Unikitty, "Is it okay to come here at 8am tomorrow?"

"OKAY!" Unikitty sang. "Just come over to the castle, and we'll give you a tour around the kingdom."

"Okay!" Crimson Red gave a thumb up.

* * *

**Here it is. Okay, because of the appearance of the Imaginary Team, Unikitty was crossovered with the characters from the following shows and movies:**

**The Penguins of Madagascar (series)**  
**The Nightmare before Christmas**  
**Winnie the Pooh**  
**The Fairly Odd Parents**  
**The Powerpuff Girls**  
**Angry Birds (movie)**  
**A.N.T. Farm**  
**Tom and Jerry**  
**Kid vs Kat**  
**Oggy and the cockroaches**  
**Phineas and Ferb**  
**Tinkerbell (movies)**  
**Jake and the Neverland Pirates**  
**Looney Tunes**  
**Baby Looney Tunes**  
**Hannah Montana**  
**Fred (movies and series)**  
**Combo Niños**  
**YinYangYo!**  
**Star Wars (original trilogy)**  
**Turbo (movie and F.A.S.T. series)**  
**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**  
**Chicken Run**  
**Codename: Kids Next Door**  
**Shaun the Sheep (series and movie)**  
**Dog with a Blog**  
**Hotel Transylvania (movies)**  
**Zootopia**  
**The Great Mouse Detective**  
**Sherlock Gnomes**  
**Storks**  
**Cars**  
**Planes**  
**Danger Mouse 2015**  
**Smurfs (The Lost Village)**  
**Book of Life**  
**Finding Nemo/Finding Dory**

**And with OCs. Skenda and Kelski are called guardians. More explanation about guardians in deviantart. FYI, my deviantart profile is firetv. **

**Aggie, Amaranth Red, Crimson Red, Clover Scarlet and August Crimson are also my OCs.**

**In my series, Aggie is married to Red from Angry birds, and Ruby, a non-canon character from Angry birds season, is Red's ex fiancée (don't kill me).**

**Hope you like this first chapter.**


End file.
